Day One
by I never promised
Summary: Sara And Greg...SongFic....Thoughout Their Lives...Read And Review Please. I'm Not Sure If This Song Was Done Or Not..I'm Pretty Sure It Hasn't Sorry I Suck At The Summary


CSI Hey Everyone, The Story Took A While To Write, But I Think It Was Worth The All Nighter, Tell Me What You ThinkThe Song Is By Chris Cagle And The Song Is What A Beautiful Day. The Song Is Written In Italics CSI

_Day one, I stumbled through hello on 5th Ave  
_

"Oh I'm sorry" Greg said as he jumped to the ground to help the girl pick up her packages.

"Greg, it's okay" Sara said.

"Oh, Sara...I didn't notice it was you, here do you need a ride you have a lot of stuff here?".

"Oh no, it's okay thanks though" Sara said as she tried to place her bags in her arms.

"Sara, you can't carry all this by yourself...please let me give you a ride, may car's parked just over here" Greg said trying to get her to take a ride.

"Um well if you don't mind" Sara said to him.

"I don't mind at all".

_Day two, we grabbed a bite to eat  
And talked all afternoon_

"Thanks Greg for the ride" Sara said as she got out of the car.

"Anytime" Greg said to her.

"Bye" Sara said about to shut the car door.

"Talk to you later" Greg said then quickly jumping out of his car "Hey Sara".

"Yea" Sara said as she turned to him

"Do you wanna get something to eat tomorrow, after shift?" Greg asked her.

"Sure I'd love that" Sara said as she walked into her apartment, and Greg drove away.

_  
Caught a movie on day fourteen_

"Thanks, for the dinner" Sara said to him

"Thanks for coming with me" Greg said making Sara blush

"So Sara Sidle, what are you doing this weekend?

"Um working" Sara saidas she was about to go into her apartment

"Sara you and I both know that you have the day off" Greg told her "you know if you don't want to go out with me you can just say".

"No, it's not that. It's just that I think it might pick up a shift" Sara said.

"Okay, you can do that, or you can catch a movie with me" Greg said to her "whatever you want".

"um well...what movie" Sara asked him with a smile.

"Any movie you want" Greg said to her.

"Um okay, pick me up at 7" Sara said about to turn around.

"Hey Sara" Greg said as he grabbed her arm and turned her around, then kissing her lightly on her lips "I'm having a good time hanging out with you".

"Greg" Sara said

"Yes" Greg said thinking she was going to turn him down or slap him for the kiss.

"I'm having an awesome time" Sara said then kissed him back deeper._  
_

_And day sixty-seven she said "I love you" to me  
_

"Sara..."

"Yea, Greg"

"Um I think I'm falling in love_" _Greg said to her

"Oh yea, so who's the lucky girl?" Sara asked

"Ha Ha Ha, your funny Sidle" Greg said to her as he wrapped his arms around her

"It scares me to say this, but I love you too" Sara said to Greg..

_Oh, what a feelin'  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah, what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowin'  
_

"This is nice" Sara said as Greg put his arms around her

"Yea, it is" Greg said to Sara as he kissed her.

_Ooh, we had our ups and downs  
All along the way  
She had a chance to leaveBut chose to stay  
What a beautiful day  
What a beautiful day_

"Hey Sara" Greg said as he jogged down the hallway in the lab.

"Oh hey Greg" Sara said "What's up?".

"Um Grissom wants you and me to clean up the storage closest . . . together" Greg said into Sara eyes.

"Funny guy, that Grissom" Sara said "I think this is the second time today that he asked us to clean" Sara said smiling.

"Well, I don't question what he asks" Greg told her

"I'll meet you there in 5" Sara said.

"I always love cleaning" Greg said to her with a wink.

_Day one-sixteen I asked her what she was doin'  
For the rest of my life  
_

"Greg, I have to get going" Sara said as she got up from Greg's bed.

"Why?" Greg asked as he sat up "stay for breakfast"

"No, I can't" Sara said as she dressed herself in the clothes she was wearing the night before.

"Come on Sara, stay" Greg begged "Please".

"Greg..." Sara started.

"Sara...I'll be you best friend" Greg said making Sara laugh out loud.

"Greg I can't, I have to go home and take a shower" Sara told him.

"Take a shower here then" Greg told her.

"Greg all my stuff is at my house"Sara told him.

"I have and idea" Greg said as he pulled Sara back into the bed.

"Greg..." Sara yelled as she fell against Greg in the bed.

"Please just listen to my idea" Greg told her.

"Okay, tell me your idea" Sara said as she twisted her fingers with Greg's.

"I think you should...move in" Greg said noticing that Sara stopped twisting her fingers.

"Um Greg, I don't know" Sara said.

"Well what's not too know" Greg said "you spend every minute here, you sleep hereyou do everything here".

"I'll call Nick and Warrick_" _Sara said as she got out of the bed.

"Um Sara why are you calling them" Greg asked.

"Well, I have a lot of stuff, and I'm sure we can't move everything ourselves" Sara said at the bedroom doorwaysmiling.

"I'm happy" Greg said.

"I'm more happy" Sara said as she ran to get the phone

_Day one eighty- nine, oh I almost lost that girl  
To my foolish pride  
_

"I can't believe you GREG" Sara shouted out in the CSI parking lot

"Sara, there's nothing I can do, Grissom wants me to work the shift, this is a big case" Greg said back at Sara.

"Yea, sure Greg whatever" Sara said marching away from him.

"Sara, I'm not going to feel bad for working this shift, I'm sorry that I'm ditching you, but you ditched me last week for a shift" Greg said following Sara around the parking lot.

"Fine Greg, I don't care" Sara told him.

"Sara I don't know why your so mad" Greg said to her making her turn around and start yelling some more.

"Yea, I know you don't know...I wouldn't expect you to know" Sara yelled.

"Sara what the matter, tell me" Greg said to her.

"Greg, it's our 6 month anniversary" Sara said getting into her car "but like I said I wouldn't expect you to remember...or to care" Sara added before she drove away leaving Greg alone

"Now, I feel bad" Greg whispered to himselftrying to think of a way to make it up to her.

**-That Night-**

"Sara...Sara...Sara" Greg yelled at their bedroom window "Sara...I know you awake" Greg continued yelling and throwing rocks at her window, and also ignoring her neighbor's yells.

"What do you want" Sara said anger-ly as she opened her window.

"I'm so sorry Sara -" Greg begin .

"It doesn't matter" Sara said about to close her window.

"Sara, please don't" Greg said but had no words "I love you" Greg said, Greg knew he loved her but he wasn't used to saying those 3 small words.

"Please, don't say that Greg, you don't mean it" Sara said.

"Sara, Yes I do, I mean it with all my heart, and I'm sorry that I messed up, please if you don't forgive me I won't leave here tonight, I'll stay out here all night" Greg said to her.

"Greg it's almost midnight, and it's cold" Sara told him.

"I don't care, I'm going to stay out here all night, till you forgive me".

"No you won't" Sara said testing him.

"Yea I am and to pass the time I'm going to sing" Greg said as he being to sing off key "I had a little monkey I sent him to the country and I fed him on gingerbread, along came a choo- choo, knocked my coo coo-Greg started to sing some more but Sara stopped him

"Greg, please" Sara began.

"Please what?" Greg said looking up at him.

"I'll unlock the door, I forgive you" Sara said smiling.

"Wait a minute Sara" Greg called after her.

"What is it Greg?" Sara said.

"Are you just forgiving me, because wonderful singing job?" Greg asked.

"Yes, Greg that's the reason" Sara said to him.

_She said "I do"  
On day four eighty-two_

"My god Sara, you look beautiful" Catherine said.

"Thanks Catherine".

"Thanks for letting me be the flower girl" Lindsay said.

"Ah anytime Linds" Sara said to her.

"Okay come on linds we should go get in our spots" Catherine said to Lindsay.

"Bye Sara" Lindsay shouted as she walked away.

"I'll see you later" Sara said as she looked back at the full length mirror and see herself in a long white gown.

CSI

"You worried" Warrick asked as he, Nick and Greg stood at the front of the alter.

"Wouldn't you be, if you were marring the girl of you dreams?" Greg said back at him looking down at the church doors.

"Um Greg.." Nick said to Greg.

"Oh sorry Warrick, I'm not saying that you and Tina weren't marring for love..it just that..well"- Greg said

"Greg man forget it I know what you mean" Warrick said to him but before anymore words could be spoken the music started to play and all eyes were on Sara.

_  
And gave me a son  
On day seven sixty-one  
_

"He's so beautiful" Greg said as Sara held her son.

"He looks like you" Sara said.

"No, he has you eyes" Greg said looking down at his son.

"Greg please don't fight with me, I just went through 22 hours of labor I think I should get to decide who our baby looks more like" Sara said as Greg laughed to himself.

"Talking about deciding " Greg said "we need to pick a name".

"I know, what are our choices again?" Sara asked.

"Jason, Patrick, Adam and River"Greg said.

"I say we stick with River" Sara said.

"I like that" Greg said to her "how about a middle name?".

"Um I liked the middle name that you said last week" Sara said "You know the one in Norwegian".

"Oh you mean Liv" Greg said.

"Yea, Liv" Sara said looking down at her son "What did you say it meant in English_"._

"It means Life" Greg told her.

"River Liv Sanders" Sara said "I like it".

"I like too" Greg said as he kissed the top of her head

_Oh, what a feelin'  
What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah, what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowin'  
Ooh, we had our ups and downs  
All along the way  
She had a chance to leaveBut chose to stay  
What a beautiful day  
_

"Greg, Come here quick" Sara yelled from the living room.

"What is it" Greg said.

"Look, River's taking his first steps" Sara said pointing at their son.

"Yea, he is" Greg said as he put his arms around his wife and watched his son take a step or two then fall.

_Day eighteen thousand two hundred and fifty-three  
Well, honey that's fifty years  
Yeah, here's to you and me  
_

"Happy 50th" Greg said to her

"You too" Sara said putting her arms around Greg's chest

"I love you" Greg said as he kissed the top of Sara's head"

"I love you too" Sara said back at him.

"Mom, Dad!" River yelled as he ran into his parents house

"What is it River, Is everything okay? Is Katie okay?" Sara asked worried

"Yes, mom you granddaughter is fine, I'm fine" River said.

"Well what are you trying to do give your mother and I a heart attack" Greg said to his son.

"Sorry you guys, but I got into Harvard!" River said to his parents.

"Good for you" Sara said as he hugged her son.

"Good job" Greg said "Even though I don't know why you wanted to be a writer".

"Greg, leave him alone, he can do what he wants" Sara said looking up at her son and smiling.

"Yes, I know" Greg said "and whatever he does I'll always be proud of him".

"Thanks Dad" River said "I have to get going".

"Hey, River..take out the trash for us" Greg said smiling and pointing to the black garbage bag.

"Yes, Dad"

_Oh, what a feelin'What a wonderful emotion  
Yeah, what a life  
Counting my blessings and knowin'  
Ooh, we had our ups and downs all along the way  
She had a chance to leave  
But chose to stay  
What a beautiful day  
What a beautiful day  
_

"Sara" Greg said from the bed "Please don't cry".

"Greg. Please don't leave me" Sara said tears in her eyes.

"Sara, It's my time" Greg said "Tell River that I love him, and that even though he didn't go through as a CSI, I was always proud of him, and tell him I loved reading his books".

"I will" Sara said holding Greg's hand.

"And tell Katie that I love her, and that she can have my finger print dust...remember how she would always play with that what she was a child" Greg said to Sara.

"Yes, Greg I remember" Sara said letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry, I'll be waiting for when it's your time" Greg said "I love you"

"I love you too" Sara said to her husband.

_Day one  
I thank God I said hello on 5th Ave_

CSI Okay That's It, Tell Me What You Think, I Love To Get Reviews (Well Who Doesn't)

Oh And The Song Greg Was Singing At The Window Was Marilyn Manson And The Song Was My Monkey Okay So Yea...That's It, Thanks For Reading CSI


End file.
